1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device for attaching onto various objects, and more particularly to a co-axial antenna device for use or for coupling to a non-magnetic option (NMO) coupler and for attaching onto vehicles or other objects and for preventing the antenna device from being damaged by other objects or while car washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical antenna devices have been developed and arranged for attaching or mounting or securing onto vehicles or other objects, and comprise a coupling housing for connecting with an antenna member, an adaptor for attaching or mounting or securing onto the coupling housing, and a loading device received or engaged within or between the coupling housing and the adaptor for attaching or mounting or supporting an antenna element or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,759 to Felsenheld et al. discloses one of the typical broadband tunable antenna devices for use on moving vehicles and comprising a bar-shaped radiating element and a helical radiating element electrically insulated from each other by an air space between them.
However, normally, the radiating elements include a longitudinal structure that may have a chance to be bent or damaged by other objects or while car washing. For preventing the antenna device from being damaged by other objects or while car washing, the typical broadband tunable antenna devices should be disengaged from the moving vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,043 to Liou discloses another typical vehicle antenna connector comprising a coupling housing for connecting with an antenna member, an adaptor for attaching or mounting or securing onto the coupling housing, and a loading device received or engaged within or between the coupling housing and the adaptor for attaching or mounting or supporting an antenna element or the like.
However, the antenna member also includes a longitudinal structure that may have a chance to be bent or damaged by other objects or while car washing. For preventing the antenna device from being damaged by other objects or while car washing, the typical vehicle antenna connector should be disengaged from the moving vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,387 to Yang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,603 to Tornatta, Jr. et al. disclose two further typical antenna devices or antenna mounting systems comprising an antenna member attached to a supporting base for mounting or securing onto vehicles or the like.
However, the antenna members also include a longitudinal structure that may have a chance to be bent or damaged by other objects or while car washing. For preventing the antenna device from being damaged by other objects or while car washing, the typical antenna devices or antenna mounting systems should also be disengaged from the moving vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices for vehicles.